


Down the streets [gang!AU]

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Crack Relationships, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: [Street gangs!AU] Your twisted past finally forces you to face a consistent amount of dark, both inside and outside yourself. You have no choice but go back to Dressrosa, your hometown, only to find it at war.The gang of Blackbeard wants to take down the Worst Generation district, where you and your friends live and work. The Donquixote Family must not know that you're back. Crocodile's Casinò is not what it seems, and Big Mom's brothel is a place of pleasure and sorrow.Then there is your past, sadistic and wild, chasing you.Is it even possible to experience love, for a broken person, in a broken city?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please, mind the tags. This story could turn out a little strong.  
> It's a street gangs!AU, but it has its "slices of life" moments.  
> There will be het love and gay love.
> 
> As always, I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I try to be careful, but English is not my mother language.
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy this!

# Prologue

You swallowed the cold night air in big sips, as you ran through the streets. The lights of the city mirrored in your wet [e/c] eyes.  
It didn’t matter it was getting darker, you couldn’t return to your apartment. Not after what happened that day.  
Early in the morning, when you arrived at work, the lock of your personal locker was cracked. Inside, there was an envelope with a letter. Nothing was written on it. Just four big red droplets adorned the corners of the sheet. It was blood.  
You knew immediately.  
He had found you.  
The rest of the day was impregnated with tension.  
At the end of the shift, you quit the job, with extreme anguish from your boss, and got away. You didn’t even head for your apartment. You stayed in big crowded place, trying to think straight.  
What was the best thing you could do to stay alive?  
You were seeing his creepy smile in every corner, in every shop widow.  
Finally, you realized there was only one thing you could do. Your last option. Something you would have never wanted.  
Gritting your teeth, you entered the train station, always glancing around nervously.  
Calm down. There are still people here. You’re safe.  
You checked the departure board.  
There it was, the name of your hometown. Dressrosa. Nine hours of train.  
Without allowing your brain to derail too much from the decision, you bought the ticket and jumped on the first train.


	2. A chick's back in town

# A chick's back in town

It was 4 am when you landed your foot on the cement of Dressrosa.  
The main station, however, was in the central district, which never slept during the weekend. Despite the hour, there were still a few people hanging out, and you felt a little bit reassured.  
Shoving your hands in you pockets, you slowly headed for the hospital, following the instruction of your phone’s GPS. After all, you were just fifteen when your family left the city. It should have been for good, that’s what your parents wanted. But they were gone now.  
Reached the hospital, you tapped your fingers on the reception. The ER was filled with people.  
«Excuse me? I need an information. Is Dr. Trafalgar Law working tonight?»  
The nurse in front of you inspected your figure with a suspicious glare.  
«I don’t know whom you are talking about, chick. If you need our services, please, take the form and fill it. Otherwise, you should go.»  
«Please, it’s really important!» you uttered, leaning towards her.  
She scoffed, weaving you away.  
«Move lady, I have real patients here!»  
You growled in frustration as she turned her attention to someone else. A first mild shake of rage darted in your chest.  
 _Well, better rage than fear._  
«Hey, you. Not very wise, huh?»  
A wrinkled voice called you back from the entrance of the ER. An old woman in white coat stood on the doorstep. With a long gnarled finger, she gestured you to get closer.  
You squinted in suspect.  
Was it possible that someone already recognized you? To the hospital? Very unlikely. Nevertheless…  
But hesitation was even more suspicious, so you approached the old lady.  
«I overheard you’re looking for doctor Trafalgar.»  
You stared at her in the eyes. Her orbs where filled with malicious curiosity.  
«I am.»  
«Well, you shouldn’t ask for him out loud.» she stretched a hand towards you «Doctor Kureha.»  
You gave her hand a rapid squeeze.  
«So he’s not here.»  
«No.» she chuckled «He has never worked here, just did his internship, almost a year ago.»  
«Oh.»  
Your stomach dropped to your knee.  
The hospital was your only clue. It was impossible to find someone in a big city like Dressrosa without knowing where to look. Was he even still in Dressrosa?  
The doctor gave you an amused smile.  
«Don’t give up so soon, young lady! I may or may not know where he works at the moment…»  
You lift your glare.  
«…and are you going to tell me?»  
«Well, I may.»  
Your lips formed a straight line on your face.  
All that mystery wasn’t a good sign.  
You went for Law because he was supposed to be the good one of the Family… but if it wasn’t the case, you had probably just sold out yourself. Not that you had much choice anyway.  
Doctor Kureha probably read the indecision on you expression, because she added something.  
«I don’t know if dr. Trafalgar can help you, young lady, but I can assure you he’s not like… _the others._ » her voice lowered consistently at the end of the sentence.  
“He’s not like the others”. Could be good. Probably illegal, but still “better than the others” apparently.  
«I think I’ll give it a shot.» you murmured, to her and to yourself.  
Dr. Kureha nodded and pulled out a post-it and a pen from a coat’s pocket.  
«This is the address.» said the old lady, scribbling it down «Be discreet. More than you were here.»  
«Gotcha.» you mumbled, grabbing the address «Thanks. If this is true, I’m in debt.»  
«Then you are. Come back and do something for me, if he solves your problem.»  
 _What a weird old doctor._  
«Oh, believe me doc, it will be my pleasure.»

_The orphans’ district._  
 _Why does it have to be in the orphans’ district?_  
You twitched your lips nervously, as you walked down the dark empty streets.  
It was completely different from the city centre. Here the asphalt was abandoned and crippled, just like the people who lived in the area. A tons of abandoned and bruised buildings studded the sides of the roads, the moon mirroring its white cold light on the broken glasses.  
It was almost 5 in the morning, but in deep November the sunrise was still a mirage.  
You wrapped your dark winter coat around your body, trying to escape the freezing breeze. Your purse was bouncing against your side, your denim trousers not even enough thick to protect you from the cold. The hood was completely lowered on your head.  
You didn’t want to meet anyone, not at that time and not in the orphans’ district.  
The silence was complete, so you startled when the voice of the GPS announced your destination.  
You lifted your head to the white prefab near you. “Heart practice”.  
It seemed a little newer and well maintained compared to the other building around. Maybe kind of bare.  
And, of course, it was closed.  
 _Shit. What was I expecting, anyway?_  
«Hey, you∼»  
 _Fuck._  
You turned around to the stranger who had approached you without a sound.  
He was tall, with an oval head embedded in wide shoulders, long black hair and a long jacket.  
«Bahohoh, ya know, it’s not safe for a cute girl to roam around these streets all alone.»  
 _Yes, because of people like you._  
You hand slipped inside your purse as you took a step back. It was not like you came _completely_ defenceless, after all.  
«You poor thing are a bit lonely, aren’t you? But don’t you worry, I got the perfect place for you. Have you ever heard about Big Mom’s?»  
«No and I’m not interested.» you stated, angrily staring at him.  
«Aw, don’t be like this. Let me just show you the place, it’s not far.»  
With that, he reached for your arm, grabbing it tightly.  
Shit, he was stronger than he looked.  
You closed your grip on the little knife in your purse, when a voice made you both startle.  
«Oi, Vander Decken! Let her go.»  
The man turned, still holding your arm.  
«Bartolomeo.» he faked a smile «What are you doing here, so late?»  
The new guy got closer with wide steps.  
He was also very tall, and as scary looking as the Decken thing, although in a different way. He had green messy hair, a tattoo under his right eye, a septum, and sharp long teeth sticking out his lips.  
«I could ask the same question. This is not your territory, you idiot. Get away before I get violent.»  
Vander Decken gritted his teeth.  
«Calm down, boy. You want me to mention your name to Big Mom?»  
«That saggy wench can kiss my ass. Do the Whitebeards know that you’re fishing in their waters?»  
The lips of the man curled, and the greenette smirked.  
You felt his grip loosening around your arm and freed yourself with a tug.  
«This is not over.» the man hissed, before walking away.  
You rubbed your arm.  
«Umh, thank you?» you murmured, when he was far enough.  
Bartolomeo gave you a doubtful glance.  
The new guy had a terrific look, right, but seemed to be somehow nice.  
«Are you stupid? You come here at night, alone? What the hell is wrong with you?»  
Or not.  
«Er, okay.» you hinted at the clinic with your head «I’m looking for someone.»  
«You mean you need a little “service”.» he said, mimicking the quote symbols with his fingers.  
 _What?_  
You decided to ignore his weird assumption.  
Everyone knew everyone in the orphans’ district, so it might be your lucky shot.  
«His name is Trafalgar Law. Do you happen to know where I can find him?»  
«It’s 5 in the morning.»  
«That’s should actually tell you how desperate I am.»  
You dared a smirk.  
Bartolomeo sighed, scratching his head.  
«He’s kind of an ass. Won’t be happy to be called now.»  
So he did know him! A wave of relief wiped your chest.  
«It’s okay, we know each other!» you added, trying to sound reassuring.  
He pondered for a moment.  
«Fine!» he huffed «He lives in my same complex, by the way. Come.»  
 _His look doesn’t match at all with his personality!_  
You followed him down the desert street.  
«You were very lucky I was around.» he stated.  
«I know, thank you. Who is Big Mom, by the way?»  
«You’re not from here, are you? Strangers should stay away from this district.»  
«Umh. I didn’t know that.»  
You felt bad lying to him after he had saved you, but you had no choice. No one had to know that you were back. Plus, it wasn’t such a big lie. A lot of years had passed since you left your hometown, you were kind of a stranger now.  
He guided you till an old grey building. It surely had seen too many years since it was built, but at least it didn’t seem about to collapse and all the windows were intact.  
The ground floor actually looked like a mechanic workshop for engines and stuff, with the skeletons of a few cars gathered in the park.  
You curiously scanned the half-crooked sign, while you followed Bartolomeo to the front door. “Kid’s”.  
«Yeah, you don’t wanna mess with the guys working there either. Actually, it’s better if you don’t talk with anyone while you are here. And don’t stare. Don’t do anything at all.»  
You frowned, walking up the stairs.  
«I don’t know. You seem a nice guy, for example.»  
He was giving you his back, but you noticed a glimpse of red on the tips of his ears.  
«Yeah, well, I’m not! You know how they call me?»  
 _Chicken boy?_  
«The Cannibal!» he announced proudly, turning to you with a grin and tapping a thumb on his chest.  
You lifted your eyebrows.  
«Oh. And why?»  
«The hell if I know.»  
«Legit.»  
Bartolomeo pointed to a door.  
«This is my stop. Trafalgar’s apartment is upstairs, door to the left.»  
«Got it. So, thank you, Mr. Cannibal.»  
You offered him a hand and a smile. A soft dust of pink merged to his cheeks.  
«It’s Bartolomeo.» he mumbled, giving your hand a sheepish squeeze «And you would be…?»  
Oh.  
«[False name].» you quickly made up.  
«Okay [Fl/name], I’ll see you around.»  
He turned to the door, messing about with his keys.  
You climbed another flight of stairs, reaching your destination.  
The name Trafalgar was buried in the middle of other three surnames.  
You took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
At first no one answered, predictably. You knocked again.  
It was too cold to spend the night in the hall, waiting for someone to wake up, and you needed the bathroom anyway.  
You had already crossed the line, there was no turning back.  
«Who’s there?» a low voice asked beyond the brass door.  
«Is it you, Law?»  
«Who are you?»  
His pitch was almost threatening now. But you couldn’t tell your real name out loud.  
«Please, open the door.» you asked, leaning closer.  
Nothing happened for a moment, then you heard the lock springing.  
A tall guy appeared from the darkness of the flat.  
He just had a white shirt and some boxers on, his ravenette hair were messed up from the sleep, and the shadow of a goatee decorated his chin.  
Well, he had changed.  
Small golden rings hung from his earlobes, and his hands and bare arms were covered in tattoos.  
He stabbed you with his sharp eyes.  
«Who are you?»  
You awkwardly shifted your weight from a leg to the other.  
«Long time no see, Law… I think we were, like, fourteen or something.»  
Law squinted at you in confusion, then his lids slowly shut open in realization.  
« _Holy shit._ [Y/n]-ya?»  
«Yo.»  
«Christ!» he hissed.  
He brusquely grabbed your wrist and tugged you inside, quickly closing the door behind you.  
«The fuck are you doing here?!» he scream-whispered, his face contorted in a flustered mask.  
«Greeting my grumpy cousin? By the way,» you glanced at him with a smile of approval «you turned out a little more handsome than the average, didn’t you?»  
Law tried to say something back, but just an inaudible growl of frustration left his throat.  
«So, can I stay for the night? Although I think it’s morning already.»  
You faked innocence, sliding your gaze around the dark flat.  
«What the hell are you saying?! You’re not supposed to be here! Did someone see you?»  
«Well… the greenette downstairs brought me here.»  
«Bartolomeo?! Jesus Christ, [Y/n]-ya!»  
He moved to the wall, rubbing his face with both his slender hands.  
«He’s not a quiet guy, fuck!»  
«Yes, but he saved me from a creep in front of your practice.»  
One of his black eyes merged from his fingers.  
«A creep?»  
«Yes, a big slimy guy who wanted to drag me to some “Big Mom” person…»  
«What?» he let his arms fall back along his sides «And that happened in front of my practice?»  
«I guess…»  
«Damn assholes!» he snapped, hitting the wall with a first.  
You jerked.  
«They are not supposed to recruit girls in this district! They’re taking advantage of the situation…»  
You weren’t understanding, but at that point, you really didn’t care. The tension and the anxiety were slowly fading away, now that you were inside some house and not alone anymore, so the tiredness started to build in.  
«Law…»  
«Why did you come, [Y/n]-ya? You weren’t supposed to set a step in Dressrosa ever again.»  
«I know, but… I didn’t know where to go.»  
«Any other place will do.»  
You shook you head.  
«Someone is after me. I tried to get away, but he found me.»  
Law seemed suddenly focused on your words. He took a step closer, gesturing you to go on.  
«You know I can’t call the police, they’d find out my real surname, and then…» you clamped your lips, muffling a curse «Anyway, he’s dangerous. I cannot handle him on my own. I tried, but…»  
Your voice cracked. Law slowly palmed your shoulder with his hand.  
«Who is this person?»  
«I’m sorry, I promise I’ll tell you everything, but I can’t do it right now.» you sighed «He shouldn’t know I’m here, but he may find out eventually. He always does, and I cannot run forever. So I came to the only place where I know someone can help me…»  
He sharpened his eyes.  
«Wait a second. Are you referring to…»  
You lowered your gaze. The ravenette retracted his hand.  
«This is insane.» he hissed.  
«That’s why I came to you first!» you sputtered, gritting your teeth «Tell me what to do! Suggest something smart like you used to do when we were kids!»  
He shook his head, massaging his temples.  
«Law, please.» you called him, grabbing his short sleeve «Convince me not to call uncle Doffy.»


	3. Getting started (or getting stuck)

Shachi rushed in the dining room, almost killing poor Penguin in the process.  
«I THINK THERE’S A GIRL IN OUR SHOWER!»  
Penguin grasped on the table, lifting himself back on his feet, bright pink jam all over his face.  
«Yes. Yes, I noticed.»  
«It’s probably Law’s.» commented Bepo, not rising his eyes from the magazine he was reading while having breakfast «They always are.»  
«But– but– but he doesn’t usually allow them in the bathroom!»  
«I know. He really is an ass.»  
«Thanks.»  
The ravenette in question entered the room, more grumpy than usual.  
«Law, you had a girl stayin’ over??» Shachi burst, hovering around the slender guy.  
«You are getting it wrong.» he grunted, taking a seat «She’s… an old friend of mine. She’s travelling around the state and dropped by to say hi.»  
Penguin’s eyes widened.  
«You mean… she will stay with us for a while?»  
«Hopefully she’ll leave today.»  
«You’re a terrible old friend, Law.» Bepo observed.  
The doctor huffed, stirring his black coffee.  
«Let’s move, we’re late.»  
«Wait, you are not even introducing her to us?»  
«No. Come on.»

It was definitely a guys’ bathroom. Thankfully, cleanness was not too much of an issue, and you allowed yourself to indulge a little in the shower.  
Obviously, they just had male shower soap. And, I mean, what even is a shampoo. Let’s go with two in one.  
You would have smelled like a guy for the rest of the day, but honestly, who cared.  
You borrowed a giant big bathrobe (Law must have had a huge flatmate) and finally got out of the bathroom.  
The leftovers of a quick but abundant breakfast rested on the kitchen table. No one was around.  
The apartment was small and colourless, like almost everything in the district. There were just two little single rooms, one double room, a kitchen and a small living room, with two old sofas and a TV.  
You dubbed your hair with a towel, as you briefly explored around.  
 _Okay, shower done, time for some sleep now._  
Law’s room was dark and filled with scientific tools and manuals.  
He had always been a nerd, since you were little children. Not that you minded, you used to nerd together.  
You landed on his messy bed, still in the bathrobe, huddling between the blankets.  
His masculine scent filled your nostrils, wiping away the last traces of anxiety from your stomach.  
Your chest felt almost light as you dived in the sleep.

It was 2 pm when you woke up. The day was grey and cloudy.  
You didn’t really feel like doing anything.  
All your stuff was in the old apartment, and god knows when you’d have been able to take it back. It was just too dangerous at the moment.  
Reluctantly, you slipped in your clothes from the day before.  
Basic shopping needed to be done.  
Of course your grumpy cousin didn’t provide you with a spare key, it was more probable he was going to kick you out that very day.  
 _He could totally do that, devil bless him._  
Well, you could always drop by at the clinic.  
Before leaving, you left a little note with your false name on his pillow.  
 _I hope he hasn’t already made up something else, or things will get messy._  
Once wrapped in your dark coat, you got out the apartment and made it through the hall.  
The complex wasn’t big. There were three floors in total, the ground one being completely dedicate to the workshop, along with the yard. The other two floors counted two flats each.  
To reach the street, you had to cross a small portion of the yard.  
When you stepped out the building, you noticed that the workshop was fully functional now. Metallic noises of… _people fixing stuff_ came from all over the place. Cars and pieces of them were disseminated around the open garage, filled with spare parts as well.  
Two people were currently working in the yard. One of them was definitely too close to ignore you.  
The young man lifted his head from the motorcycle he was trying to repair, although you didn’t actually managed to see his eyes. Half of his face was hidden by a thick curtain of blond hair, which fell all over his back, down to his tailbone.  
Two impressive arms were sticking out from the short sleeves of a blue T-shirt, although one of them was severely scarred by an ancient burn.  
«Hi.»  
«Uh, hi.»  
«You’re coming out from our complex.»  
«I kinda am.»  
He scanned you from head to toe, or at least, it felt like he did.  
«You don’t look from here.»  
You mentally cursed.  
 _Stupid Orphans’ district, where everyone knows everyone._  
«I’m not, I… I just dropped by to cheer a friend.»  
«Umh.»  
«Hey, Killer, what the hell?»  
A harsh voice came up from under a truck nearby.  
You suddenly remembered Bartolomeo’s advice.  
Don’t mess with the guys working there.  
Now that you got to see the second one, you could probably tell you’d figured it out on your own.  
He was almost two metres tall, pale skin, massive chest prodding against the white T-shirt and had no eyebrows. But he had devilish amber eyes and a shock of blood-red hair spiking like flames.  
 _Yep, I don’t want to mess with this guy._  
He frowned when he saw you.  
«And who the fuck should you be?»  
 _Be polite._  
You smiled.  
«Ladies first.»  
 _Impressive._  
«What?»  
The guy seemed genuinely shocked by your answer.  
Then surprise turned into murder intent.  
 _Aaaaaaaaand now I’m dead._  
He approached you with slow big steps.  
You pulled back a little, but didn’t actually have somewhere to run, since he was cutting your way out to the street.  
Before you could think of anything, he was towering over you, completely swallowing you in his shadow.  
Those eyes hosted a spark of insanity.  
«Listen, bitch» he hissed «I think you’re not getting the situation. We don’t want people coming back and forth from our place. And when I don’t want someone around, I just redesign their face with a knife. I don’t give a fuck if you are a girl.»  
You were probably paler than him at this point. A drop of sweat cut through your temple.  
«She said she was here to say hi to a friend.» Killer informed casually.  
The redhead’s eyes didn’t leave yours.  
«Who.»  
You swallowed.  
«T-Trafalgar Law.»  
There was no point in lying, anyway.  
Bartolomeo knew, probably all the guys in Law’s apartment knew.  
There was no point in dying either.  
«Oh.»  
The guy immediately lost all his interest, turning back to his co-worker.  
«She’s just one of the creep’s bitches.»  
Your eyebrows twitched.  
«I beg your pardon?»  
«What, do you have something to say about that?»  
Now he looked almost amused.  
You squeezed the handle of your purse.  
«You’re not a gentleman, that’s for sure.»  
He just burst in laughter. Even the blond one chuckled.  
«…and I’m not his “bitch”. I’m Law’s old friend.»  
The guy waved you off.  
«Sure, sure.»  
«I’m Killer, and this is Kid.»  
You nodded at those names.  
 _Orphans’ names._  
«I’m [Fl/name].»  
Kid didn’t even listen and went back to his work.  
«Are you going around the district on your own?» Killer asked. He seemed a bit friendlier than his bud.  
«No, I’m taking the bus to the city centre.»  
«Good. This place is not safe for a foreign girl. I don’t advice you to come back, actually.» he turned to the motorcycle «And, if you do, don’t stick your nose anywhere.»

You didn’t actually head to the city centre. It was where Donquixote Manor was supposed to be, and the risk of running into someone from the Family was too high, even if Dressrosa was a big town.  
You bought all the basic stuff (product for personal hygiene, new sim card and a lot of clothes) in a mall down the suburbs.  
It was already 6 pm when the bus dumped you back to the entrance of the Orphans’ district, loaded with shopping bags.  
A dark evening was starting to fall on the city.  
The way from the bus stop to the Heart clinic was short, but down the corners of the alleys some ugly mugs could already be spotted, probably waiting for clients or other gang members.  
You speeded up your stride, suddenly regretting all your purchases.  
The clinic was close, when a sudden burst of coarse laughter and yells made you startle. The sound was muffled though, coming from some building, or…  
A pub.  
There wasn’t much, in the district, so the small bar was like a lighthouse in the darkness.  
You got closer.  
 _“Sabaody pub”._  
 _What’s that even mean?_  
A worn out sheet was taped on the door.  
“Waiter/waitress wanted. No weaklings.”  
You squinted to read the messy handwriting.  
 _Strange requirements._  
 _Wait, I need a job._  
You indulged on the entrance, eyeing through the glass the raw men sitting on the tables.  
A waitress was bouncing from client to client. She was gorgeous, with long orange hair and the body of a top model.  
When a man bent over and spanked her butt, she turned to him and literally smashed the tray on his face with a fluid movement. All the people around howled in drunken joy.  
 _Well, if that’s how it is._  
Before even realizing, you crossed the door.

The woman in front of you took a long drag from her cigarette.  
«So you have no experience.»  
«Not as a waitress.»  
You were in the back of the pub, sat in front of the owner.  
«What did you do?»  
«I worked in a scientific lab.»  
«This seems a step back for your career.»  
«I don’t really care about my career, right now. I just want to start over.»  
Shakky nodded.  
She knew better about browsing in other people’s past, after all.  
«Well, I would say that there are better places to start over, but I assume you have your reasons. Just… we don’t have many strangers here.»  
«I come from… a similar place.»  
«I see. Places like this get under your skin. You desperately want to escape, still, at the end of the day, you can’t help but coming back.»  
You frowned at her words, a little uncertain.  
«What’s your name?»  
«[Fl/n]»  
«I mean, your real name.»  
Your lips snapped closed.  
Shakky giggled.  
«Just kidding, I don’t care. You are the only one who came forward, by the way, or at least the only one who looks clean. I must warn you, though. The girl before you was a sweet, innocent thing. She got lost. So let me ask you a question.»  
She bent on you, piercing your face with her big black eyes.  
«Are you innocent, [Fl/n]?»  
You lowered your gaze, while a heavy breath escaped your throat.  
«I’m not.»  
«Good.»  
The lady offered her hand.  
«I’m Shakuyaku, but everyone calls me Shakky.»  
You shook her hand.  
The other waitress stormed into the room, cursing between her lips.  
«That old brag! I’m sure she’ll stay here till morning again!»  
«…and she’s Nami.»  
The girl blinked at you.  
«Did you find a new waitress?»  
«Maybe.» Shakky smiled «If she’s able to handle it.»  
Your lip twitched lightly.  
Nami inspected you with her hazel eyes.  
«You’re not from here.»  
 _I did see this coming._  
«Not really, nope.»  
«So you don’t live in the Orphans’ district, but you want to _work_ here.»  
«I…»  
You scratched your cheek, awkwardly.  
«Actually I don’t live anywhere yet… I’m kinda staying with a friend, but he’ll kick me out soon.»  
 _Where “soon” means like “in a couple of hours”._  
Much to your surprise, Nami’s orbs widened in enthusiasm.  
«It’s perfect!» she uttered.  
«Well, this is a little rude…»  
«No, I mean, they’re looking for flatmates in my complex! It’s here in the district, but it’s one of the best…»  
Shakky lifted an eyebrow.  
«You mean the “Worst Generation” complex?»  
You curled your mouth, impressed.  
«Nice.»  
Named waved her hand in front of her, nonchalantly.  
«Yes, yes, they call it that way, but just because the people in there are actually trying to make something out of their life. It’s very unusual for the neighbourhood.»  
«Why are you so involved, anyway?» Shakky asked «I though your flat was complete.»  
«It is. I’m talking about the one on the first floor. There are two free rooms! Perona is also looking for a place, but she’s not willing to move there if she’s the only girl. She’s so stubborn, she insists in sleeping here in the back!» Nami grinned at you «But now the problem is solved!»  
«Wait a second!» you stopped her, feeling this was going too fast «First of all, who the hell is Perona. Second of all, I’d like to see the place before agreeing.»  
«It’s not just that.» Shakky pressed the cigarette in the ashtray «I don’t think you can simply bring a stranger inside. Isn’t the complex propriety of Whitebeard?»  
The name made something ring in the back of your mind.  
 _Whitebeard. I should know who he is…_  
«It’s okay.» Nami replied confident «She’s a foreigner, it’s not like we’re bringing in a spy from some other family! They’ll just check her out and make her sign “the contract”, that’s it.»  
You felt your stomach suddenly sink in your bowel.  
 _Don’t panic, she didn’t specified which families._  
 _…duh, who do I want to cheat. The Donquixote is DEFINITELY “one of the other families”._  
«A-actually I–»  
«Shakky, I’m taking a break!» squealed Nami in excitement, tugging the apron on a shelf filled with bottles.  
The owner lighted on another cigarette.  
«Whatever.»  
«Come on!» the girl grasped your wrist «The guys will be home by now! I will show you the apartment!»  
She dragged you out of the room without even listening to your weak complains.  
All your bags rested in a corner, abandoned.

The first heavy curse came to your mind the very moment she stopped in front of a well-known complex.  
You know, the one with a workshop as a ground floor.  
 _Law will be SO happy._  
Without leaving your wrist (maybe she knew you were probably about to run), Nami lugged you across the yard, where the guys were still working on some cars.  
You flashed a glare before Nami quickly tossed you in the hall.  
The blond guy was gone, and a strange tattooed man with long blue hair appeared in his place. The redhead was now half buried under a race car, but he glared you back.  
You weren’t exactly looking forward to share the same complex with those creeps.  
 _Why am I letting all this happen?_  
Because you had nothing else, that was why.  
You blew up your entire life overnight, again, and you were completely drained.  
You came to Dressrosa looking for Law or uncle Doffy, because they were the only two people you ever trusted in your life beside your parents. Even if you hadn’t heard from them since you were a teenager.  
 _That’s just sad._  
«I live on the second floor!» Nami said enthusiastically pointing at the ceiling.  
 _Wait a second…_  
«And this is your stop!»  
She placed you in front of one of the two doors of the hall, an arm firmly wrapped around your shoulder not to let you escape.  
Still grinning, she knocked a little more violently than needed.  
«Oi! Bartolomeo!»  
 _…I knew that!_  
Nami knocked again, an impatient scowl starting to mount on her face.  
Finally, the door opened, revealing a listless Bartolomeo, wearing just a pair of boxer and a loose T-shirt. His finger was digging inside his ear.  
«What do you want, woman?»  
His reddish eyes slowly slid on your figure. His finger sprang away from his ear.  
«Oh, hi!»  
«Hi.»  
You offered him an iffy smile.  
Nami’s glare bolted from him to you.  
«You already know each other?» she asked surprised «Well, that’s even better! Meo, let me introduce to you your new flatmate!»  
His eyes sparkled open.  
«What?»  
«Yes, she’ll work at the Sabaody and needs a place to stay!»  
«Wait, I didn’t sign anything yet!» you protested, but the orangette shook her head.  
«Sure, sure. Shall we show you around?»  
Nami pushed you inside, and Bartolomeo thrust aside just in time.  
«O-oi!»  
«Oh, and Perona is moving in too!» shouted Nami, dragging you to the rooms.  
Bartolomeo just blinked at the two of you.  
 _Yeah, Law will be so, SO happy._


	4. Goldfish

The apartment was a copy of Law’s, the two single rooms taken by the guys, so you and this Perona person were meant to share the double room. With the king sized bed.  
Normally, you wouldn’t have agreed to something like that. You needed your privacy. But, right now, there wasn’t much of a choice.  
Everybody said it was the best complex of the district, so you didn’t want to picture the others.  
Of course you could look for something in another neighbourhood, but that meant getting outside the thick coat of the Orphans’ district, closer to the Family’s territory. There was still a tiny honest voice, in your brain, screaming to you not to get involved in their dirty affairs.  
«Seems fine.» you muttered with unsteady voice, once Nami showed you around, with a resigned Bartolomeo sheepishly following.  
She clapped her hands, enthusiast.  
«Great! Let me just call Perona then, she’s about to start her shift.»  
The girl pulled out her smartphone from a pocket of her denim jeans.  
You turned to Bartolomeo.  
«Is this really okay? I don’t want to bother you…»  
«No, no, it’s fine!» he hurried to say «We were looking for flatmates, ya know, with the rent and everything…»  
You muffled a giggle between your lips. What a cutie in a raw coat.  
«No, Perona, I swear, she’s the nicest girl! Plus, you can’t go on sleeping in the back of the Sabaody! C’mon! She’s fine, I assure you… uh? Hold on a sec.»  
Nami turned to you, whispering.  
«What’s your name?»  
 _Oh boy._  
«[Fl/n]!»  
«Of course I know it, Perona, it’s [Fl/n]! No, she’s not from here.»  
You grimaced.  
«So, was everything okay with Trafalgar?» Bartolomeo asked, casually.  
You shrugged.  
«Well, more or less.»  
«Really? People are usually satisfied with his services.»  
 _Yeah, I don’t know what you are talking about._  
«Actually, he’s just an old friend. I was around and I dropped by to say hi.»  
He raised an eyebrow.  
«At 5 in the morning?»  
«Well, yeah» you waved awkwardly «you know, when you travel around you end up in places at the weirdest hours!»  
Bartolomeo let out a doubtful hum, but didn’t say anything.  
«It’s settled then!» Nami squealed, hanging up «Perona will come tonight after work! [Fl/n], I believe you can already unpack your things.»  
«Uh, I let everything at the pub…»  
Nami frowned, but just for an instant.  
«It’s already dark outside, it’s better not to walk alone… We can go back together, I have to resume, but for the return…»  
She suddenly lifted her chin and winked at the grinette.  
«Shall you escort her, Meo?»  
«Wha–»  
«There is no need!» you interrupted «The pub is really close, and I should step by the Heart clinic anyway…»  
«Don’t be ridiculous, a foreign girl full of packages can’t just walk alone in the district when it’s dark!» Nami uttered.  
«I’ll go with you.» sighed the guy «Just let me put something on.»

Getting out the flat, you had the pleasure to meet the lodgers of the apartment across the hall.  
As soon as your gaze landed on the four oversized guys entering their own place, you wished you hadn’t agreed so easily.  
«Uh.» the redhead whistled maliciously when he spotted you «So you fuck with Trafalgar _and_ Bartolomeo. Are you a take away from Big Mom’s?»  
«Good evening to you too, Eustass.» Nami sourly replied.  
Bartolomeo’s attitude changed immediately, as he stood in all his height (impressive, but not as impressive as Kid’s) and aggressively crossed his arms on his chest.  
«I got new hot flatmates, Eustass. I would say your big homo gang can kiss my ass, but I’m too scared you’d like the idea.»  
Your eyes became the size of a pan.  
 _Are we really messing with these four huge scoundrels?_  
«Please, cannibal, repeat what you just said.»  
The sneer on Kid’s face was gone. He approached you, backed up by the other three.  
You recognized Killer and the blue-haired man among them. The fourth one was an even taller tanned guy, with long black hair and narrow eyes.  
Bartolomeo took a step forward, not intimidated at all.  
«I said, Eustass, that–»  
«Enough!» Nami snorted, sliding between the two big males «Stop being such jerks, guys! Eustass and friends, this is [Fl/n]. She’s living here from, well, now. Please, please don’t send her away immediately!»  
Killer flicked his hidden eyes at you.  
«We already had the pleasure.»  
«The pleasure was aaaaall mine.» you replied sarcastically, a deadly glare fixed on Kid.  
«Hey, I didn’t have the pleasure.» the bluette commented in a monotone voice.  
«Sorry. He’s Heat and this is Wire.»  
Killer pointed at the two other young men. You twisted your lips.  
«Er… nice to meet you?»  
«This is no place for a goldfish like you!» Kid hissed with a devilish smirk «The district will eat you alive.»  
«We’ll see about that.» you fizzled back.  
Nami grabbed your arm.  
«Come on, I’m late for work!»  
She dragged both you and Bartolomeo down the stairs.

You had to admit the short way from the complex to the pub would have been even scarier than before without the greenette.  
Small groups of creeps and junkies were gathered everywhere, not even minding to be discreet. They shamelessly eyeballed you and Nami with hungry glares. The few street lamps were all damaged or fizzling, the houses were dark.  
Luckily, Bartolomeo was dispensing lethal glances to everyone, and he was bigger than most of the rascals there.  
«You have to be careful, [Fl/n].» Nami warned «The girls who live under Whitebeard’s protection are supposed to be untouchable… but there’s always some lusty newbie, and you’re new yourself. So don’t walk alone after sunset, okay?»  
You nodded, feeling a bit scared.  
Maybe you rushed too blindly into the whole situation.

Shakky was behind the counter, and a girl with impossibly long pink hair was swinging from table to table.  
She was dressed up like a punk Lolita, with big plastic boots, ragged hoses with ribbons, red kilt and a black torn up T-shirt under the apron. A thick layer of eyeliner circled her incredibly round eyes.  
«Perona!»  
Nami waved at her with a grin.  
 _Oh, so this gothic Lolita is my roommate?_  
She saw you and came closer with a pout.  
«Namiiiii-chan. It this the girl?»  
«She is.»  
Perona scanned you with creased lips. You lifted an eyebrow.  
«I’m [Fl/n].» you stated, extending your hand.  
After a moment of hesitation, she squeezed it.  
«And I’m Perona! I heard we’ll be sharing a room, right?»  
«Apparently.»  
«It’s fine!» she scowled «I didn’t want to move in with those two creeps, but now that I’m not the only girl I feel better.»  
«Hey, I’m right here, ya know.» Bartolomeo grumbled.  
The conversation reminded you there was a fourth person living in the flat.  
«Who is the other guy?» you asked, turning to the man.  
«He’s Gambia, my buddy. We both work in the disk shop on the district’s border.»  
Perona rolled her eyes.  
«That weirdo just creeps around all the time.»  
«Hey!»  
Nami recovered her apron and came back to you.  
«Okay, so basically we’re open everyday from 6 pm to 4 am. Shakky is the owner and lives upstairs, so she’s almost always here. We do shifts of 5 hours in couples, you being the fourth waitress. Then there’s me, Perona and Makino. She’s like the senior one.»  
You nodded, trying to memorize all the information.  
«There’s no contract, just Shakky’s word. If she says you’re working here, you are. If she kicks you out, you’re out. Don’t worry about the police, they never come here.»  
Well, you weren’t actually expecting something different. Plus, it was exactly what you needed to protect your privacy.  
«I think you can just unpack for tonight, it’s already a lot to process in such a short time.» Nami smiled to you.  
 _So she can be sweet too._  
«Maybe you can come tomorrow, so we can tutor you through it.»  
«That would be perfect. Thank you so much, Nami. We don’t even know each other, but you did so much for me today!»  
«It’s okay!» she patted your shoulder «We have been trying to convince Perona for ages, so you were a blessing! See you tomorrow, then.»  
«Uh, I guess I’ll see you tonight.» Perona added, not quite looking at you.  
 _And we have to sleep in the same bed. Help._  
You took your bags from the back of the pub, greeted Shakky, and followed Bartolomeo outside.  
The night was cold now. You shivered in your coat.  
«Here.»  
The greenette awkwardly took some of the bags from your hands.  
«Uh, thanks.» you muttered embarrassed «I’m sorry you’ve been dragged all the way down here. And I’m sorry for storming into your flat all of a sudden…»  
He shrugged.  
«No problem, really. I can use splitting the costs.»  
«Is it really okay for us to move in like this? I don’t think there’s a contract or anything, but…»  
«There is a contract, actually.»  
You shifted your eyes on his tall figure.  
«We’ll notify the Whitebeards we have new flatmates. They will come and check you, and you’ll sign their contract.»  
Your body tensed up and your stomach clenched.  
 _That’s bad._  
«Don’t worry, it’s good for you!» Bartolomeo added, noticing your sudden stiffness «The Whitebeards will take you under their protection, and you’ll be a lot safer. No one messes with the old man! At least… no one used to.»  
You didn’t pay too much attention to his words, being completely focused on a way to hide your past affiliation with the Donquixote family.  
«I think you need a lecture on the dynamics of this place, or you won’t last long.» he smirked.  
You rubbed your scalp.  
«I think so too.»

The Heart clinic was closing when you reached it.  
The artificial light of the neon buzzed in the waiting room.  
You spread on your face your best grin as you approached the counter.  
«Hi there! It’s [Fl/n]!»  
The guy in front of you was not Law, so you pronounced your false name a little too loud, hoping that he could hear you and catch it.  
«Uh, ehm, hi. I’m sorry, but we’re closing…»  
«It’s okay!» you grabbed his hand, still grinning «I slept in your flat tonight! I’m Law’s friend!»  
His puzzled expression suddenly came to realization.  
«Oh, yeah! I’m Penguin, nice to meet you!»  
Penguin. Another orphan’s name.  
«Hey, Law!» he called over his shoulder «You didn’t tell us your childhood friend was so cute!»  
You felt your cheek heating up a little. Bartolomeo huffed behind you.  
Trafalgar Law appeared from the depth of the clinic.  
Man, that was _NOT_ a happy face.  
Your smile quivered.  
«So… _[Fl/n]-ya_.»  
He pronounced the name like he was chewing shit. His narrowed black eyes darted to your green-haired escort, then to you again.  
«What does it mean?» he whispered.  
«I, ehm… remember when I told you I needed a place to stay…?»  
Law shut his eyes open.  
He marched to you, grabbed your elbow and dragged you down a hall, leaving a puzzled Penguin and Bartolomeo behind.  
The ravenette threw you in an empty ambulatory and banged the door closed.  
«What _the fuck_ , [Y/n]-ya!» he hissed «Are you THAT stupid? You’re getting out of this city tonight!»  
You wiggled out of his grip.  
«Law, no! You don’t understand! I really need a place to stay!»  
«Then why can’t it be any other place?!»  
«Because he will just find me again!» you moaned, pointing at nothing in particular «If I’m here, there is at least someone I can go to…»  
Law grit his teeth.  
«I hope you’re not talking about Doflamingo again.»  
«Well, he could protect me!»  
«Yes, no doubt about it! And you’ll be stuck forever in their dirty affair. Is that what you want? To be the little bitch of the Family? After your parents risked so much to take you out of their claws?»  
You grimaced in frustration.  
«Of course not, Law! That’s why I came to you first! But you don’t seem to be helpful at all.»  
«What am I supposed to do, [Y/n]-ya? I’m struggling to stay afloat myself!»  
«But you’re part of the Family too!»  
«No, I’m not! I managed to get away from that shit!»  
You pulled back, confused.  
«What?»  
«I did. I was about to tell you. Someone helped me escape their clutch, and now I don’t have anything to do with them. They know I’m here, but they won’t invade Whitebeard’s territory so lightly just to take me back. Unless I’ll do something very stupid.» he stared at you «Like hiding you.»  
You sat on a gurney, still processing the new information.  
«But what about uncle Cora-san? You loved each other so much…»  
Law’s lips twitched in annoyance.  
«Don’t talk about him. It’s none of your business.»  
A heavy sigh escaped your lips. He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
«[Y/n]-ya, what are you doing? You’ll be dead meat if the Whitebeards find out who you are. If you go to Doflamingo, you’ll be doomed to a life in the Family forever. You have to go, now!»  
«If I go,» you muttered with shaky voice «he will find me. He will torture me and then kill me, if I’m lucky. He could keep me alive for a long time, just to see me rotten.»  
«Who?»  
Law’s voice was softer when he palmed your shoulders.  
«[Y/n]-ya, who are you talking about?»  
«My ex boyfriend. He’s a psycho. I mean, literally a psycho, he’s diagnosed with quite a lot of mental disorders, and now he’s out of control. You know that, if I go to the police, they will find out I’m related to the Family, and they’ll try to use me to lure them in.»  
Law groaned in frustration.  
«Listen,» you started slowly «coming to you was a mistake, I get this. I could put you in real trouble, plus I’m probably putting you all in danger. But I don’t want to start over again and again. I will go to uncle Doffy, it’s the only logical thing to do. He will protect me. I know I’ll be stuck forever with their shit, but it’s okay.»  
He raised his raven gaze on you.  
You dared a weak smile.  
«I came to you because you’re the only family I have left, and this won’t change.»  
Lightly lowering his chin, you placed a small peck on his cheek, like you used to do when you were children.  
«I’ll say hi to Cora-san for you.»  
You headed to the door, but a sudden grip on your wrist stopped you.  
Law turned to you, a deadly serious expression in his darkened eyes.  
«We’ll have to work on a good story» he stated firmly «so the Whitebeards won’t find out. No member of the Family is allowed in the district, so you have to stay inside, no matter what. If your ex boyfriend finds you, he’ll just get killed by the Whitebeards, or Eustass-ya, or someone else. If that happens, you go and never come back. Is everything clear?»  
He let go of you and crossed his arms with an inquisitive glare.  
You blinked a couple of times.  
«Uh, Law, I–»  
A few loud hits made the door tremble.  
«Oi, you lovebirds! Can we go home now?» the annoyed voice of Bartolomeo barked.  
«It’s okay.» Law whispered, swiftly surpassing you towards the exit «You’re my family too.»


	5. Dinner and Nighmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gijinka! Meaning: Minks, mermaids and fishmen here are actually anthropomorphic.  
> I could have said it earlier, but, yeah.

«So, basically, the district is under Whitebeard’s control. He takes care of the orphans, and all the major businesses pass through his gang.»  
You nodded, taking mental notes of all the information the boys were pouring on you.  
The night ended up around Law’s dining table, with you cooking pasta for everyone, and Bartolomeo and Gambia self-inviting themselves. Not that you minded. Law did.  
He scowled the whole time, sat to his place, arms crossed above his chest and head sunk in his hoodie.  
«It’s not bad.» Penguin continued after swallowing a big mouthful of spaghetti «His men are fine, more or less. They let you be, unless you don’t mess with them. Of course they keep an eye on all the people living here.»  
«The only thing Whitebeard forbids is forced prostitution. That aside, we can do basically everything.»  
«Wait a sec!» you stopped the guy, setting down the fork «So you all signed his contract. But you don’t work for him, do you?»  
Bartolomeo shook his head.  
«Nope. We just live in his complex, so we accepted his rules.»  
«Which means: no messing with his business, no pimps, no spying.» Gambia completed, counting on his hand.  
As for him, when you first saw the man your heart crumpled in your chest a little. Because yes, you had to agree with Perona on that, Gambia was definitely a weirdo, with his tree of blond hair, sideburns and the impossible look. But he squeezed your hand smiling and, despite the strong language, he seemed a nice guy after all.  
You caught Law glancing quietly to his reddened eyes and the drawled talking. Yeah, working in a lab for quite a long time taught you something on drugs too, but the guy appeared more or less okay, so neither you nor Law mentioned the topic.  
«And he offers you protection just for agreeing on his rules?» you questioned, turning back to your plate.  
«Protection? Not really.» Bepo commented.  
Bartolomeo rubbed the back of his head, eyes swinging from yours.  
«Yeah, I _may_ have gone a little overboard with that… when I said he’ll protect you, I meant against prostitution. That’s all. Unless you want to.»  
There was a moment of silence, during which your eyes sprang open and Law shot a murdering glare right in the face of the greenette.  
Bartolomeo realized what he said, and his cheeks suddenly brightened till they matched Eustass Kid’s hair colour.  
«I MEAN! I know you’re not a whor– SOMEONE who’s willing to… Ya’know… I didn’t…! Sorry.»  
He mumbled the last word quietly, sinking a little in his chair.  
A small chuckle made its way out of your mouth.  
«It’s okay! I got what your meant.»  
But the guy was too embarrassed and he didn’t even raise his eyes on you. He just sank more under the table when Gambia burst in laughter at the scene.  
«By the way,» Law cleared his throat, annoyed «as we were saying, the district is controlled by the old man, and the other families can’t set a foot inside. But.»  
Everybody turned serious when Law planted his elbows on the table, leaning his chin on his tattooed hands.  
«Bartolomeo-ya spotted Vander Decken roaming around, late at night, doing his “hiring”.»  
_Wait, is he talking about…?_  
«Yes, [Fl/n]-ya, it was the creep who hooked on you last night.»  
«We already informed Portgas D. Ace, one of Whitebeard’s men.» Bepo said «The problem is… the other families are becoming more and more daring. And it’s because…» his voice faltered.  
Once again, a dense silence impregnated the room, until Law grunted.  
«Whitebeard is showing weakness.» he stated.  
Gambia and Shachi startled at the word, Bartolomeo grimaced.  
You frowned.  
«What do you mean?»  
«Nobody has seen him in months.» Penguin explained «His men are less present on the streets as well… and the district got wilder.»  
A low hum escaped your lips.  
_As always, I can thank my perfect timing._  
«Foreigners are especially at risk.» Gambia added, with what seemed the shadow of a teasing smile on his face «So mind your steps.»  
«Don’t walk alone after sunset!» Bartolomeo uttered with re-found voice «And stay on the biggest roads! And...» he rummaged in his pocket, dropping then his phone beside his empty plate «memorize all our numbers, in case you have problems.»  
«Oi, boss∼» Gambia shoved his smirk next to his friend’s face «Tell me, when did you get so protective and stuff∼? I bet someone has a crush…!»  
Bartolomeo growled in frustration, uncovering his incredibly sharp fangs and renewing the shade of his cheeks.  
«Shut up, you idiot! I’m just being polite!» he hissed.  
Shachi and Penguin were sneering shamelessly, while Bepo looked totally lost in his innocence.  
«Oh? I thought [Fl/n] was Law’s.» he murmured.  
«No I’m not.»  
«Much to my dismay, I have to admit the idiot is right.» Law sighed, scowling as always «[Fl/n]-ya, save our numbers and give us yours.»  
«Yes my master.» you joked pulling out your phone and enjoying him scowling even more.  
He flicked you a furtive glare which was saying “you are trouble”. But you were not Baby 5, so you smiled back.  
Once all the contacts were saved on your device, Bepo and Penguin started to clear the table.  
«Oi, Law, I think we should also warn her about the other lodgers.»  
«Yeah.» Law’s mouth twitched in annoyance «Stay away from Eustass Kid.»  
_Thanks, cousin. It would have been more useful if you told me yesterday, but okay._  
«Yep, I think I met him and the workshop’s crew already…»  
«Fine. Just, avoid contacts with them.»  
«Don’t be such a pussy, Trafalgar.» Bartolomeo lazily commented, a finger inside his ear as he looked at Law with conceit «That shitty red-hair should just try to mess with my apartment.»  
«Woha, careful there, boss!» Gambia cried «I don’t want to deal with Eustass’ shit! He fucking crucified three men last month!»  
Your mouth suddenly dried.  
«He… what?»  
Gambia turned to you, nodding violently.  
«He got them fuckin hanging at the entrance of the district! They wouldn’t pay for his work or something…»  
«I think I want to throw out.»  
«He’s a sadist, [Fl/n]-ya.» Law warned, serious «Don’t give him a reason to be angry.»  
«He _always_ has a reason to be angry anyway.» Shachi mumbled.  
_…and Bartolomeo called him faggot just this morning._  
«Is he the reason why they call this the “Worst Generation complex”?» you asked, burying your face in your hands.  
The nickname made most of the guys smirk.  
«They call us that way because we’re not Whitebeard’s men and we’re not involved with any family, but, at the same time, we’re more than capable of defending ourselves and people don’t mess with us.» Bartolomeo proudly explained.  
The others (with the exception of Law) nodded approvingly.  
«Don’t be fouled, [Fl/n]-ya.» the surgeon said darkly «We’re no angels. The things we’re into… are not always entirely clear.»  
«But it’s okay!» Shachi hurried with a smile «Just mind your own business, and you’ll be fine. That’s the golden rule. Plus, I can say the people in this complex are more or less fine…»  
«…except for the guys of the workshop.» Penguin concluded.

When the table was cleared, Law stood up, signalling it was time for the guests to reach their own flat. You and Gambia helped cleaning the kitchen.  
After the dinner, you had your first impression on the part of the Worst Generation you already met. Law’s co-workers seemed good guys. Shachi and Penguin were easy-going with everyone, while Bepo was more the innocent and shy type. Bartolomeo was a wildling with an unexpected sensitivity, for sure he somehow took you under his protection, which caused you to feel slightly guilty. Gambia appeared relaxed with everyone, not sure if because of his inner attitude or the impressive amount of weed he probably smoked. And Law was…  
«[Fl/n]-ya, you’ll reach these idiots later. Get in my room, I have to speak to you.»  
…well, _Law_.  
A resigned sigh left your lungs, as you turned a fatalist smile to Bartolomeo, who was already approaching the surgeon with a threatening furrow.  
«Please, ignore him. He’s always been very rude.»  
Law raised an eyebrow with discontent at your statement, but he spared you both a reply.  
The greenette scoffed, looking at him with his chin lifted.  
«Just for this once, and just for the dinner. Gambia, let’s go! We’ll leave your spare key under the doormat.»  
Soon after, you followed Law in his room, escorted by the malicious glances of his flatmates.  
«The will get this wrong.» you mumbled as he closed the door behind you. He huffed.  
«Forget about them. And lower your voice.»  
The ravenette was quick in reaching his desk and set his computer on a random playlist of Spotify. Clearly, his goal was to cover your conversation, but at that point you were more convinced than ever his flatmates were totally getting the wrong idea.  
The two of you spent almost an hour discussing the details of your backstory, in order for your versions to overlap perfectly and to make it credible for the Whitebeards.  
«If we’re lucky they’ll send Portgas-ya or Thatch-ya.» he finally commented, lifting from the floor where you still sat «If we’re very unlucky, they’ll send Izo, or worse, Marco.»  
You shrugged.  
«Not that these names mean anything to me.»  
«Let’s put it like this: if they send a pineapple, we may have a problem.»  
«Yeah, I’m even more confused now.»  
He yawned.  
«A matter for tomorrow. Now go, I’m sleepy.»  
You chuckled at his outspokenness. It triggered a little wave of nostalgia.  
«You haven’t changed, Law! I like that.»  
Law hummed.  
«Thank you.» you said, before simply getting out of his room.

Your new apartment was plunged in the darkness. A slight beam of light filtered from the door’s bottom of one of the guys’ room, escorted by loud noises, probably coming from some videogame. You didn’t mind though, it was nice to have some life around, especially when it came to going to bed.  
Since the threats began, it had been difficult to sleep peacefully. Nightmares filled your nights and fear filled the endless minutes before falling asleep.  
The cold fingers of anxiety crawled under your skin anyway when you sat on the bed of the empty room. All your packs were hoarded in a corner, since you didn’t have the energy to place your stuff. The bed was made, and that was enough.  
_What if he stalked me to the station and saw which train I took?_  
It didn’t really make sense though, he could have easily attacked you the night before, while you where wandering around the district alone.  
_What if he figures out where I am anyway? What if he comes here? This is a Far West, he could just take me and…_  
You grimaced, forcing your mind to go blank. It wasn’t helpful getting back to the same thoughts over and over every time.  
After performing your night routine, you changed in your new pyjama and slid under the blankets. The boys were still playing videogames in Barto’s room, volume up and cursing loudly. You let their sounds lull you into sleep.

_«[Y/n].» the amused hiss made you shiver uncontrollably «I missed you so much.»_  
_You were pressed between the icy wall and a familiar slender body._  
_A big hand was painfully gripping your face, covering your mouth._  
_Your tried to scream, but the muffled sound only hurt your throat._  
_«Oh, no no no no no, sweetheart.» the voice cooed in your ear «What’s with that terrified expression? What’s with those tears? I’m starting to think you’re not happy to see me.»_  
_You tried to struggle your way out of his grasp, but he just pressed you more against the wall, making it difficult to breath._  
_«You know what I was thinking, [Y/n]? I just cannot pull out from my mind the idea of ripping off your rib cage with my hands. You see, the negative pressure in your torso will be gone. I can’t quit thinking about the expression you’d make, desperately searching for air, while your lungs just won’t expand.»_  
_You felt his warm wet tongue tracing your jawline, his breath became faster as he stroked his body against yours._  
_«I think I’m about to cum.»_  
_Suddenly, his other hand grasped your lower rib, diving in your torso. The pain blew up and radiated through your chest._  
_«Will you be a good girl and let me cum?»_  
_Then he pulled._

____

Someone was crawling in the darkness, next to you.  
You woke up screaming, frantically trying to kick them away.  
«It’s okay! It’s okay! Shit!»  
The light flashed on, dazzling you. Still half in the dream, you flattened yourself against the wall, struggling with the hands which were now trying to grab your wrists.  
«[Fl/n], stop! It was just a nightmare!»  
Since you didn’t seem to be lucid, the person straddled you on the mattress, finally cupping your sweated face with fresh fingers. The temperature difference made you shut your eyes open.  
Long pink hair was all over you.  
«It’s okay.» Perona whispered again as your weakened limb relaxed under her.  
You were trying to get a hold on your hyperventilation, when the door slammed open.  
«WHAT’S THE MATTER, I JUST HEARD–»  
Bartolomeo froze, his eyes becoming perfectly round and huge as they stared at you both.  
Perona was wearing just a tank top and her panties, you were in a pretty tight pyjama, cheeks flushed and covered in sweat. Under her. With her cupping your face and being extremely close.  
The two of you turned surprise to his half-naked figure. His skin colour started to shift to bright red.  
«Fuck. Uh, s-sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt… I mean… I-I’ll get going.»  
Without waiting for an answer, the greenette turned his back to you and closed the door as fast as he could.  
Perona slowly moved her eyes back to you. You swallowed.  
«I think he _may_ have misunderstood the situation.» you murmured.  
After a few moments of silence, she couldn’t avoid a chuckle.  
«Oh, you think?» the girls asked ironically, letting you go and sitting on her side of the bed.  
You did the same, finally regaining an acceptable breath rate.  
«Well… I’m sure we gave him enough fap material for months now.» she cruelly sneered.  
A long sigh left your lips.  
_So good as your first day as a flatmate, [Y/n]! Way to go, you walking disaster!_  
«I, uh, I’m sorry Perona.» you mumbled, grabbing your pillow «I’ll just sleep on the couch for tonight.»  
«What? Hey!»  
She moved in order to prevent you to leave the bed.  
«No need! Nothing happened, right?»  
You blinked several times.  
«I just freaked out in the middle of the night, waking you up and trying to hit you.»  
Perona rubbed the back of her head. Traces of old make up were still visible around her round eyes.  
«True. But I don’t mind.»  
«How could you _not mind_? We don’t even know each other!»  
«I know! I just… happen to have the same problem.»  
You frowned.  
«The same problem?»  
She moved her orbs away from yours, gluing her glance to the mattress.  
«Yes. With nightmares. Some stuff just won’t leave me alone.»  
Shyly, the pinkette brought her pout back on you.  
«So, I was thinking… maybe if we sleep together it may help. Not being alone, I mean.»  
It took you several seconds to fully understand her words, during which your eyebrows travelled around your forehead way too much.  
«Hum, it’s fine, I guess.»  
A small relieved smile appeared on her lips. You both laid down, one beside the other. She stretched her arm and switched off the light.  
The darkness swallowed back the room. It didn’t felt so threatening, though, with the warmth and the breath of another person so close.  
«We are safe here, aren’t we?» Perona whispered, and you couldn’t help but asking yourself what she had been through.  
«I don’t know.» you said, quietly «But we’ll build our safe place. Here.»  
She probably nodded in her pillow.


	6. Don't mess with the redhead

You woke up all huddled against the other body in the bed.  
No nightmares, no dreams. Just a long peaceful sleep. It was almost unbelievable.  
Stretching your limbs, you gained some distance from your bedmate.  
Perona seemed to be calm as well, still asleep under the sheet.  
“She truly is beautiful” you thought, watching her perfect diaphanous skin and the long pink locks falling over her face.  
Maybe feeling your eyes on her, the girl started to wake up.  
She was a stranger, and you were not the kind of person who cares about stranger, not after all that happened to you. Trust was an issue.  
Usually.  
«Good morning.» you whispered, rubbing your eye.  
She looked confused for a moment, then the night before came back to her mind.  
«Good morning. Did we sleep a lot?»  
You pointed at your phone, on the night stand on her side on the bed and she reached for it.  
«Ups, yes.»  
Perona handed it to you. It was 11 am.  
«We probably needed it.» you shrugged «Breakfast?»

It was a cold Tuesday morning of middle November. The air was grey, as always in the Orphans’ district.  
The guys were at work, so you prepared some coffee while she showered.  
«This coffee is freaking good!» she uttered in her bathrobe, after joining you in the small kitchen.  
You smiled.  
«It’s probably the only thing I can do properly when it comes to cooking.»  
«It’s the only thing that matters.» she stated.  
 _Okay, I like this girl._  
You had a shower as well, and just when you were about to exit, heavy knocks on the door called for your attention.  
«[Fl/n]?» Perona’s voice harboured an urgent pitch «Something’s not right!»  
 _Already?_  
Your thoughts automatically ran to your former boyfriend manifesting himself somehow.  
You frantically grabbed the bathrobe and threw it around your body while you rushed out of the bathroom.  
«What’s the matter?»  
Perona was already dressed as an everyday sweet Lolita. She was holding her phone and had a worried look on her doll face.  
«I called the guys’ shop to know where the detergents are… Gambia answered me. Looks like Bartolomeo never made it there this morning.»  
You blinked at her. Was she even the kind of girl who worries about the others?  
«You’re new here, so it may sound like something stupid for you, [Fl/n]… but in the Orphans’ district, this is never a good sign.»  
«Are you saying something happened do him?» you asked, quickly getting in your room and putting some clothes on.  
She followed you.  
«It could be the case… I know you’ve been here just for two days, but do you know about some quarrels he could have had with someone? Maybe he mentioned something…»  
«Hum, I don’t know.» you massaged your temples «Well, when I arrived he saved me from this Big Mom’s guy… and yesterday he kinda insulted the redhead across the hall…»  
Perona froze at your last words.  
«He messed with Eustass Kid?»  
«I guess…»  
«Oh, no. This is bad.»  
You blinked at her grimace.  
«But Nami was there too, and she didn’t look so worried.»  
«Nami hardly ever worries! She had very strong friends who got her back, so she doesn’t dread anyone, but Eustass Kid is not someone who just lets things go!»  
An uncomfortable feeling was blooming in your chest.  
«So you think he might have done something to Bartolomeo…?»  
She was nervously nibbling at her fingernails.  
«It’s definitely possible…»  
Without further lingering, you grabbed your coat and ran in the kitchen, opening a drawer and choosing the biggest knife.  
«Wait, [Fl/n]! What are you doing?»  
You shoved the blade in your purse.  
«I’m going to the workshop.»  
«What?! Are you insane?»  
Perona grasped your sleeve.  
«They are going to kill you! No, worse, they’re gang-raping you and then killing you! Don’t be an idiot!»  
You stopped and took her hand in yours.  
«Look Perona, I know it’s reckless from me. But I’ve already let someone doing bad things to people without moving a finger, and I swore to myself I wouldn’t do this anymore. I was a complete stranger, but Bartolomeo was kind to me, he saved me and took me in his flat. I won’t let him down!»  
She didn’t know how to reply, so you just rushed out of the apartment.  
«Fuck!» she cursed through her lips.

The blood was rushing in your brain while you ran down the stairs and burst into the yard.  
All the four big guys were there, each one working on a different vehicle.  
At first they didn’t pay attention to you, but Killer raised his head when he noticed your lethal glare and you heading directly to him.  
«Everything okay, new girl?»  
«Do you by _any_ chance happen to know where Bartolomeo is?»  
Killer observed you for a few seconds without replying, and that was the answer you were looking for.  
«Why should I know?»  
You sharpened your eyes.  
«Because he insulted you yesterday, and I’m pretty sure you didn’t just forget about it, did you?»  
Killer lowered his voice.  
«Listen girl, I strongly suggest you to–»  
«What’s the matter?»  
Kid’s bark interrupted him.  
The redhead approached you with angry steps.  
 _Shit, why does he have to be so fucking huge?!_  
«I’m looking for my friend Bartolomeo.» you stated, keeping a grip on your voice.  
«Aw, are you, goldfish?»  
Kid looked amused. Sadistically amused.  
You tightened your lips.  
«What did you do to him?»  
«You know what’s the golden rule of this district, girl?» he asked, getting closer.  
Your hand slipped in the purse and gripped around your phone.  
«I don’t fucking care! Tell me where he is!» you snapped.  
By that point, Heat and Wire had left their work and approached as well. Both of them had fresh bruises on their faces.  
 _Did Bartolomeo fight back?_  
You were now facing the whole crew, and you barely reached the chest of the shortest of them.  
Kid burst in laughter.  
«You have guts, I must give it to you. Or you’re totally stupid.»  
«It’s not like I’m willing to be beaten to death. But I want my friend back.»  
«Too bad you’re too weak to ask for something like this.»  
Heat slid behind you, cutting your retreat.  
«He messed with us, he knew it was coming. And now you’re messing with us too.»  
You quickly reached for the knife and extracted it from your purse, swinging it in front of them.  
The gesture just triggered more laughter.  
«Okay, I made up my mind, you’re just totally stupid!» Kid sneered.  
Your eyes flicked to the glass of the workshop.  
«He’s in there, isn’t he? You all surrounded me and cut my way to the shop first.»  
Kid frowned.  
«So what? It’s not like you can do something about it.»  
«I already did.» you sneered, despite feeling your heart beating like crazy in your chest «I texted all of my contacts.»  
Much to your surprise, they didn’t look impressed at all. Killer pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.  
«Goldfish, you really don’t know how things go here… I almost feel sorry for you.» Kid cruelly giggled «Almost.»  
He suddenly grabbed your collar, lifting your from the ground and pulling you against him.  
You tried to hit him with the knife, but Heat immediately grasped your wrist, painfully blocking it under your back.  
You squealed as the blade was removed from your hand.  
«You think someone will do something for you and your friend?» Kid hissed in your face «They will see your text and ignore it, because they’re wise and don’t wanna mess with us. And you’ll soon know why.»  
You saw his huge hand closing in a fist and closed your eyes.  
«Kid, wait.»  
Killer calm voice made his boss stop, but you didn’t dare to look, still waiting for the impact to break your jaw.  
«What the fuck, Killer?»  
«I was thinking about something. The girl wants her friend back, and we already had our fun with the cannibal. We could offer her a deal.»  
You felt Kid’s arm relaxing as the tip of your toes brushed the gravel.  
«A deal?»  
«Yeah. We have a race planned for Saturday, but we still miss a chamomile.»  
Heat and Wire hummed at the statement. You dared to disclose your eyelids.  
 _A chamomile?_  
«True.»  
A cruel smile deformed the redhead’s lips.  
«You sure can put things together, Killer.»  
Kid dropped you and you barely managed to land on your feet.  
«Looks like luck is on your side, goldfish. You can have your friend back, as soon as you’ll be our chamomile for Saturday’s race.»  
You rubbed your neck.  
«W-What is a chamomile?»  
Kid shrugged, still sneering cruelly.  
«Do you want your friend back or you want to be beaten to death here and now?»  
You took a look to the other men still surrounding you. Your gaze hesitated on Killer, wishing you could see his eyes clearly.  
Was he trying to save you or condemning you?  
Kid extended his hand to you.  
«Do we have a deal?»  
You bit your lip, taking a deep breath.  
It was certainly a bad idea.  
Without allowing yourself too much time to think, you grabbed his hand.  
Of course, you were a naïve little girl if you thought he was gonna let you out of it just like this.  
The very moment your hands made contact, he smashed yours in his iron grip.  
The pain exploded in your palm and radiated up to your arm, as you let out a silent scream, your knees shaking.  
A sadist smile opened his mouth.  
You tried to free your hand, but he wouldn’t let go.  
«You fucker…» you hissed, growling in his face despite your expression deformed in pain.  
He just squeezed more.  
You were about to drop on your knees when a sharp voice broke the silence in the yard.  
«What’s going on here?»  
You all turned to the newcomers.  
There were two guys at the gate. One had green mossy hair, a scar over an eye and three katana on his belt. The other seemed young and oblivious, with an elastic grin plastered on his face, raven hair and a ridiculous straw hat in November.  
«Roronoa and Strawhat.»  
Kid finally let go of your hand and you retracted it immediately, as another wave of pain climbed up to your shoulder.  
God, it was hurting like hell and god, you couldn’t move your fingers.  
 _This fucking bastard broke my hand!_  
«What are you here for?»  
The four mechanics aligned in front of the two.  
The green-head crossed his muscular arms over his chest.  
«We can go wherever we like.»  
«Oh, C’mon Stassy, don’t break our new friend already!» the other cheerfully smiled.  
 _Stassy? New friend?_  
 _Is this guy retarded?_  
A threatening blood vessel appeared on Kid’s forehead, but he surprisingly just grunted.  
«One of this day I’m going to kill you, Strawhat.»  
«Shsihihihihi!»  
The boy peacefully walked in the middle of the gang and patted your back.  
«You are Nami new friend, aren’t you?»  
«I… guess?» you muttered, still holding your injured hand with the other one.  
«We’re taking the girl.» the swordman stated.  
Kid shrugged.  
«Do whatever you like with this goldfish. We already have a deal, haven’t we?» his smirk turned to you and you did your best to burn him with your eyes.  
«We do, you sucking bastard.» you hissed.  
Heat and Wire exchanged a glare and Killer chuckled.  
«This girl really is a hothead!»  
«Shishishishihihi, you’re fun!» the younger guy exclaimed.  
Kid and his crew started to go back to their work.  
«Wait!» you barked «We have a deal! Where’s Bartolomeo?»  
The ravenette suddenly turned serious.  
«The chicken boy?»  
«Oh yeah.» Kid lazily replied, picking some tools up on a motorbike «You’ll find him inside the workshop. Hopefully you’ll be able to recognize him.»  
You heart missed a beat and you ran inside the shop, followed by the strawhat guy.  
It was not big, so it didn’t take a lot of time to identify Bartolomeo’s beaten body tied to a chair.  
« _Holy fuck._ » you breathed.  
He was just wearing his pants, and the rest of his body was covered in bruises and blood. His face was the worst part. One of his eyes was barely visible because of the swelling, at least two teeth were missing and his nose was surely broken.  
«Chicken boy!» Strawhat yelled, running to his unconscious body «Did Stassy do this to you?»  
«Of course he did!» you spat, quickly going for the knots around Bartolomeo’s wrists.  
An angry look appeared on the boy’s face and, despite his previous innocent vibe, it almost scared you.  
«I’m kicking his ass!»  
You cursed in your mouth. With one hand, it was hard even to untie those ropes.  
«Wait! Help me out here first!»  
He brusquely ripped the ropes apart.  
 _Woha, this boy is strong!_  
Once his arms were free, you checked his pulse.  
«Thank god it’s not bad… but we need to call an ambulance immediately!»  
The boy blinked at you.  
«Ambulance? They don’t come in this district.»  
You squinted at him.  
«What? How is this even possible?!»  
«Whitebeard doesn’t let them.» the swordman intervened, finally walking beside you.  
 _Why did it take him so long?_  
«Oh Zoro! Did you get lost in the workshop?»  
«No way!» the greenette grunted, but he lightly blushed.  
«Okay, let’s take him to Law then!» you quickly decided, not having time to deal with other shit at the moment.  
«Zoro, I’m leaving Chicken boy to you! I have to kick Stassy’s ass!»  
The boy was about to run out, but his friend grabbed his arm.  
«Wait, Luffy.»  
«What?!»  
Zoro turned to you.  
«Girl, do you know who started it?»  
You were checking Bartolomeo’s face, and it looked bad. He could have some cerebral damage.  
«What do you mean?» you asked, barely listening.  
«Did the Chicken boy mess with the redhead’s crew first?»  
You moved your frown to him.  
«So what?»  
He nodded.  
«So he knew the risk. Luffy, you’ll kick Kid’s ass another time, we have something else to deal with now.»  
Strawhat grunted, but he stopped.  
«Soon!»  
«I don’t know who you are or what’s going on here, but can you guys please help me bringing Bartolomeo to the Heart Clinic? There’s no way I can drag him out by myself with a broken hand!»  
They immediately went to his sides, each of them passing one of his arms on their shoulders.  
«Thanks!» you sighed «Try not to move his head.»  
«You faced Stassy’s crew by yourself for him?»  
Strawhat cheerful expression was back on his face.  
«Shishishihihi! You’re a badass, new girl!»  
You escorted them out of the workshop. Kid and the others didn’t even look at you as you traversed the yard.  
«Thank god you guys arrived! Who are you by the way?»  
«I’m Luffy and he’s Zoro!»  
«I’m [Fl/n]. It’s really nice to meet you.» you cried.  
«It was not a coincidence.» Zoro commented «Perona run to me and asked to save her new roommate’s ass.»  
You frowned.  
«Oh.»  
 _God bless that girl._  
«All right, let’s go see Tra!» Luffy chimed.  
Transporting Bartolomeo didn’t look difficult for them.  
You kept checking on him, but both his pulse and his breath stayed regular.  
After a few minutes of silence, you finally decided to let out something that was bothering you till your deal.  
«Guys… do you know what a chamomile is?»  
Luffy shrugged.  
«A tea?»  
Zoro lifted an eyebrow.  
«That, or the races’ thing.»  
«The races’ thing!» you immediately uttered.  
He shook is head.  
«Then it’s something you really don’t wanna do.»  
Your stomach dropped to your toes.  
 _Great._


	7. Nice future prospectives

The people in the waiting room were throwing continuous glares at you and your new friends. Though Luffy and Zoro didn’t seem to care the slightest, you sat uncomfortably against the wall, crossing and uncrossing your legs.  
The moment you walked in the Heart Clinic supporting Bartolomeo, Shachi and Penguin froze all the visits they were performing to let you go first, and that was why an entire room looked really pissed at you now.  
Law was informed and, despite not being a great fan of the greenette, he immediately cut short his on-going visit to attend him.  
Half an hour had passed. Both Luffy and Zoro were asleep, but you couldn’t share their peacefulness. You started up when Penguin came back in the all, gesturing you to reach him.  
You quickly shook the two guys and approached the doctor without waiting for them to be completely awake.  
«So? How is he?» you whispered when you were close enough.  
«He was beaten pretty hard. One broken rib, two others cracked, dislocated shoulder, two fractured teeth, diverted septum and multiple lacerations all over his body and face.»  
«Oh my god…»  
You covered your mouth with your hand. Zoro and Luffy were now by your side, listening to Penguin’s law voice.  
The doctor placed a hand on your shoulder.  
«He’ll be fine, given the proper time. There was no cerebral damage and no lesions on the internal organs. Since it’s Eustass’ group we’re talking about, I would say he was lucky. It was just a warning.»  
«I’ll kick their asses!» Luffy hissed.  
«I’ll help you!» you agreed, feeling the rage coming back to you.  
«Not so fast, Strawhat-ya, [Fl/n]-ya.»  
Law appeared from the corridor, taking out a pair of latex gloves from his tattooed hands.  
You ran to him.  
«Can I see him?»  
«He’s sedated and I’ll keep him that way for a while. The less the pain, the faster the healing.»  
You sighed, hopeless.  
«Now, about kicking asses.» Law continued, shifting his eyes to Luffy «Let’s not start a war we don’t need, it’s really not the right time. Bartolomeo-ya will be fine and hopefully he won’t mess with those guys again. Case closed.»  
«What?! And I should forgive them?» Luffy barked.  
«Not _forgive_ him. Just don’t do anything stupid, because you’re not going to kill him anyway, are you? So, even if you beat him up, he’ll take revenge eventually. Maybe on another friend of yours. This will lead to a continuous cycle and more and more people will get hurt.»  
Luffy growled between his teeth, not knowing how to reply.  
Law was right after all.  
«There’s a thing I don’t get though.»  
The surgeon pierced you with his silver eyes.  
«Where did you find Bartolomeo?»  
«In the workshop.» Zoro replied.  
«Eustass-ya allowed you in the workshop? Please, tell me you didn’t have a fight already.»  
«We didn’t! He let us in?»  
Law’s gaze grew suspicious.  
«Why?»  
Luffy and Zoro shrugged, turning to you. You bit your lip.  
«I talked to him…»  
Your cousin lifted his eyebrows.  
«You _talked_ to him.»  
«Yup.»  
«And he kindly let you take your friend back.»  
«Well, kinda…»  
«Did he also buy you an ice cream, maybe?»  
You scowled at Law’s unexpected irony.  
«Holy shit, [Fl/n]!» Penguin suddenly uttered, taking everyone by surprise.  
You all looked at him, then your eyes followed his gaze till you hand.  
Your bruised, broken hand.  
Law confused expression turned into a deadpan as he reached for it, taking your wrist and slowly stretching your arm.  
You couldn’t muffle a painful moan when he gave a light press on your palm.  
«We’ll have to do an x-ray!» Penguin immediately said, disappearing in one of the rooms.  
Law’s darkened face didn’t rise from your hand.  
«Strawhat-ya.»  
«What?»  
«I changed my mind. You may kick Eustass-ya’s ass.»  
The boy grinned, bumping his fist on his palm.  
«Shishishihi, okay!»  
«Hey, wait a sec!» you hurriedly said «You were right before Law! We don’t need to start a circle of vengeance. This was a small price to pay to have Barto back.»  
«Yeah, I’ll kick his ass too when he recovers.» Law stated.  
«Oh, c’mon!»  
«We arrived a little late.» Zoro commented «But why were you guys shaking hands, anyway?»  
You swallowed.  
_Shut up, stupid marimo!_  
«Shaking hands? With Eustass-ya?»  
The surgeon lethal eyes were on your face now, but you were wisely looking at the floor.  
«Yeah, that’s how he broke mine…»  
«Did you _willingly_ gave your hand to Eustass Kid, [Fl/n]-ya?»  
Zoro shrugged.  
«Looked like it.»  
You flashed him a death glare.  
«I… kind of did.» you finally muttered, since Law was expecting for an answer.  
«Explain.»  
«We made a deal… so I could retrieve Barto… aaaand he broke my hand.»  
Law let go of your wrist, rubbing his fingers against his forehead.  
«It’s been three days, [Fl/n]-ya. Apparently, I had forgotten your ability to fuck up.»  
«What was I supposed to do?»  
«Minding your own business as everyone does here!» Law groaned «Except for him, maybe.» he added, hinting at Luffy.  
«Okay, but can I kick Stassy’s ass or not?»  
You chuckled. The guy was cute, after all.  
«What was the deal about, [Fl/n]-ya?»  
«I, hum… don’t know very well?»  
You were really getting on Law’s nerves.  
«Spit it out. Or should I ask Eustass-ya directly? I can’t see it going well, anyway.»  
«Yeah, me neither.» you muttered, biting your lower lip «But it’s not big deal.» you faked a confident smile «I just have to play the chamomile for their next race. That’s all.»  
You weren’t prepared for Law’s jaw to drop open, because you had never seen such an expression on his face your whole life.

«THE CHAMOMILE?!?»  
Nami and Perona’s voices were higher pitched than you remembered. Their scream almost broke your eardrums.  
«Y-Yeah…»  
Your bandaged hand ran through your messy locks.  
It wasn’t fractured, luckily, so Law provided you with painkillers, ice and a bandage.  
Shakky chuckled from the counter.  
«The new girl seems interesting.»  
«There’s nothing to laugh about!» Nami yelled, agitating the tray she was holding in the air «Girls _die_ for this kind of shit!»  
You felt your blood drying in your veins.  
«Hey bitches!» a huge client shouted, pounding the tankard on his table «How long do I have to wait for my fucking beer?»  
«How _the fuck_ we want, Krieg!» Perona retorted, but she slammed a cold beer beside him, just to quickly return to you.  
Officially, she and Nami were “tutoring” you into the new work. Basically, all you got till that moment was that you had to serve booze and yell at the costumers. They would yell back or make dirty comments anyway, sometimes stretching their hands, so you had to be quick through the tables, or ready to spank whatever you could in their faces.  
No one actually became dangerous as long as Shakky was there, or at least that was the impression.  
«Soo… what does a chamomile do, exactly?» you asked with a carefree smile.  
The girls glanced at each other.  
«Didn’t the guys tell you?»  
«Not really. Law locked himself in a murderous silence, and I did not push it. The other two looked pretty oblivious.»  
Nami sighed.  
«Typical.»  
«Zoro, that idiot!» Perona growled «He didn’t make it on time! I bet he got lost or something!»  
«Oh, right, you called him, didn’t you? To get me out of trouble.»  
You grabbed her hand and squeezed it, shooting her a grateful look.  
«Thank you!»  
Her round eyes stared at you for a moment before she averted her gaze with a shy smirk.  
«It’s nothing.»  
«[Fl/n], you’re taking it too lightly.» Nami breathed, sitting down.  
You kneeled on the chair beside her. All the clients were served, so you had a little time before someone started shouting again.  
«Then tell me!»  
«It’s a motorbike race.» Perona began, taking a seat as well «The rules change every time, like the actual role of the chamomile. The bottom line stays the same, though.» she bit her lip.  
«Which is…?»  
«The competitor’s passenger.» Nami filled you in «Her “master” gets to choose how she dresses for the occasion and the position she has to maintain during the run. Usually… the two things are both uncomfortable.»  
Eustass Kid’s sadist smirk flashed in your mind.  
_No. Fucking. Way._  
You swallowed.  
«And these races… are they super dangerous?»  
You already knew the question was stupid. The girls didn’t even bother to answer.  
«Let’s just say there’s a reason if their group always ends up without a chamomile.»  
«Because no one wants to run with them?»  
Perona stared at you for a few seconds.  
«Because they all died, [Fl/n].»  
«Oh.»  
Your lips curled.  
«Well, fuck my life.»  
«You already fucked it.» Nami shrugged and left to attend some new costumers.  
«And that’s not all.»  
Your pale face turned to the pinkette.  
«What, there’s more?»  
«Yeah… we didn’t tell you the main thing yet.»  
She hesitantly glanced at you behind her thickened leashes.  
«The chamomile of the loser, well…»  
«She gets handed to the winner.» Nami completed, back to your table.  
Your eyes widened.  
«She fucking what?»  
«She becomes the winner’s property.»  
«If she’s not dead.»  
Your shocked eyes dropped on the floor.  
But again, that was the Orphans’ district. You should have known better.  
«How… how do the guys in the workshop do in these races, usually?» you slowly asked.  
Nami tapped her chin.  
«Depends on who’s running. Heat and Wire are meh. Eustass always wins, but he’s also extremely reckless, and his chamomiles have the highest death rate. You have to hope for Killer, I guess.»  
«Also because Kid often has them running almost naked…» Perona murmured.  
«But it’s winter!» you snapped, and she deadpanned.  
«Fl/n, seriously, what did you expect?»  
«I…» you shook your head in distress «I don’t know.»  
Your stomach felt like it was going to jump out from your mouth.  
«Is there any chance you can escape this?» Nami asked.  
«Not if I want to avoid a war between Eustass and our party, I guess…» you groaned.  
The orangette smiled.  
«You know, Luffy is willing to start a battle any day of the week if necess–»  
The words dried on her lips and the colour drained from her face as a group of huge clients walked in.  
They were loud and clearly threatening. The gangsters’ suits they wore were screaming their tacky taste.  
The one that looked like their boss searched the room with his shark eyes and sneered.  
«Nami!» he roared «Hurry up and bring us some rum! You can sit at our table if you want.»  
His smirk was slimy and it had you shiver. Nami’s knuckles became white as she grasped the tray too tightly.  
«Who are they?» you whispered in Perona’s direction.  
«Arlong’s gang. They control the harbour.» she replied.  
Nami grabbed a bottle of rum from the shelves and proceeded towards them, but you placed a hand on her arm.  
«I’ll go.» you decided, taking the bottle from her.  
«Fl/n, no…!» she gasped, but you smiled.  
«Apparently my days are numbered already, so don’t worry!»  
Without waiting for her reaction, you turned and walked till the newcomers’ table.  
«Here.» you left the drink near their boss «See ya.»  
«Not so fast, cupcake.»  
The one who must have been Arlong grabbed your wrist, preventing you from getting away. You quickly tried to pound the tray on his face, but he intercepted your other hand midway and blocked it.  
_Shit._  
«Another hothead. Nice.» he licked his lips «But I didn’t ask for you.»  
«Let me go, now! Nami is busy!» you barked.  
«No, I’m not.»  
The waiter reached the table with a lovely smile and another bottle.  
«Here, this one is on me. Arlong, please, let Fl/n go, she’s going to be Eustass’ chamomile this Friday. He wouldn’t be happy if you damaged her before the race.»  
One of your eyebrows lifted.  
_Wouldn’t he?_  
«Chamomile? I see.»  
Surprisingly, the muscular man let you go. His fine orbs scanned your figure, though.  
«I won’t miss the race, then. If you run with Eustass, I’ll get to see _a lot more_ of you.»  
You stuck your middle finger at him.  
«Fuck you, fishface!»  
Nami pushed you away.  
«Fl/n, I’ve got this.» she hissed.  
«Yeah!» another man with protruding lips chuckled «Nami knows what’s coming if she doesn’t behave∼»  
«What…»  
«Get away!» Nami chocked, giving you her back and reaching the table once again.  
Perona tugged your arm away from them.  
«Let her! Don’t you remember what’s the golden rule of the district?» she asked, dragging you back near the counter.  
«Well, your golden rule is shit!» you retorted, freeing yourself. There was obviously something wrong with Nami, those bastards probably had a way to blackmail her.  
Perona flicked your forehead.  
«This way of thinking put you in the chamomile mess!» she huffed.  
The pinkette followed your gaze over the table, where the gang was messing with Nami, though they weren’t touching her.  
«We all have this kind of shit going on here.» she quietly said «Just leave her alone, okay?»  
You grimaced.  
«It sucks!»  
Perona’s hand crawled through her hair.  
«I know. This is the place you moved in.»  
You opened your mouth to reply, but your phone buzzed in your pocket. It was Law.  
Perona’s eyes dropped on the screen.  
«Like I won’t ask you what’s the deal between you and that creep. But you should be careful.»  
You scoffed, and she left to attend some tables.  
«Hello?» you replied.  
«Fl/n-ya, where are you?»  
«At the Sabaody. What’s the matter? Is Barto okay?»  
«Who? Oh, yeah, sure. Listen, I just received a call from Bepo: Whitebeard’s men are in the complex, they want to meet you and the other girl. I’m coming to pick you up.»  
«Uh, okay. Did he say who came for us?»  
«Yes.»  
«And? Is it someone good?»  
Law sighed from the other side.  
«Of course we weren’t lucky. They sent Marco-ya and Thatch-ya.»  
«Those names mean nothing to me…»  
«Well, they are two smart ones, so you better be prepared.»  
«Always. You know I’m dying Friday night anyway, don’t you?»  
«Fl/n-ya. I can only take one catastrophe at a time.»  
You nodded.  
«Fair enough.»


End file.
